Annoying the Green Blunder, I mean Thunder
by Demented and Disturbed
Summary: Hello. I'm Moon Walterson. Along with Dimentio and Erin, we set out for only one thing. To annoy the Green Thunder!
1. Prolouge

**Mariofan1394: Welcome to my fanfic "Annoying the Green Blunder, I mean Thunder!**

**Mr L.: Why does everyone like to torture me?**

**Dimentio: Because you're fun to torture?**

**Mr L: (looks up) That's not funny D:**

**Moon: It is to me XDXDXD.**

**Mariofan1394: Uh, can we just start?**

**Moon: Fine. But only because you want to.**

It was a dark, boring day at Castle Bleck, where our two favorite people had nothing to do. No pranks, gimmicks, watching O'Chunks chase L. Nope,nothing to do. Not even a little idea to torture the Count or Mimi by telling everyone their deepest, darkest secrets. Nope, they had nothing to do but watch T.V. like two men who had no jobs(as Dimentio would say if he weren't so bored.). Let's check onto them, shall we?

"Uh! If only we had some ideas, then we would have something to do!" Moon complained as Dimentio switched the channel to SpongeBob Squarepants. "Look at SpongeBob," Dimentio shook his head. "I pity the poor soul." Moon looked at him as if he was a Shaydes from the , L walked in and looked at the two on the couch. "Aw, two little couch potatoes with nothing to do," L held back a snicker. "Guess that means I'm prank free today." As L started mocking them more, the Count happen to walk in as L was taunting Dimentio that he couldn't get up and face him. The Count swiped his arms out to show the infinite space that dwelled in his cape. "L! What are you doing?" L jumped back in shock and landed into the count, pushing him into the wall, ruining his cape. When the Count stood up to brush himself off, there was white powder all over the colorful part of his cape.

L stood up went toward the docking bay."Well, I'm off toward the docking bay to get some upgrades on Bro-Bot," He made a 'loser' sign. "L-ater losers." And with that,L super-jumped out the room. Count pitied the fact that two of his greatest minions(Yes, Moon is a minion.) had nothing to do. He sighed at the thought of L teasing them. He made himself disappear from sight and went up to Moon's ear. In a low voice, he whispered in her ear,"Why don't you prank L, for taunting you?" In surprised, Moon jumped up from the couch and looked into Dimentio's eyes. "Guess what? I just had a brain fart." Dimentio looked up in interest.

"What is it?" he asked. "We can prank L for taunting us." Moon said excitedly. Dimentio popped up and answered,"We can have people help us. From Erin, to Iggy, and oh, Felica." "Let's go plan!" Moon clapped her hands and Bob, her pet criffrin, came to her with a pen and some paper. "Let's do it in my room."

Dimentio snapped his fingers and he, Moon, and Bob were teleported to his room. The Count reappeared and smiled a smile. _You better watch your back, L._

_They're coming for you. _And with that word, he teleported to his room in content.

**Mr. L: What?! Why did you give that idea?**

**Count Bleck: (shrugs)**

**Mariofan1394: Okay, L. Break it up**

**Mr L: Pick on someone your own size.**

**Mariofan1394: What the...?**

**Dimentio: I don't know what's going on.**

**Moon: Well, R&R :D**

**Mariofan1394: That's my line!**

**Moon: I better get the crap out of here(runs out the door)**

**Mariofan1394: Get back here!**


	2. Chapter 2: Glue mask to face

**Mariofan1394: Second chapter to this story!**

**Dimentio: Oh, goody**

**Mariofan1394: (looks at Dimentio) Is that sarcasm I hint?**

**Dimentio: Maybe. Maybe not**

**Mr L. (gagged and taped to a chair) Mmm-mm!**

**Mario:(randomly walks in) Uh, why is L gagged and taped to a chair?**

**Mariofan1394: Uh...start the story!**

**()** 1. Glue L's mask to his face. If he asks, tell O'Chunks did it.

**()** 2. Put some laxatives in a cake and give it to him. Steal all the toilet paper so he is paperless.

**() **3. Handcuff him to Mimi all day and see if he can last.

**() **4. (Have Erin help you with this one.) Have her redecorate L's room. What happens, I shall not tell.

**() **5. Trick L into walking into a room that is booby-trapped with tar and chicken feathers. When he gets splattered, say,"We got a chicken here!"

"Shh." A door creaked and two shadows slipped into silent as the night. They were aiming for only one thing. A mask that was on a stand next to a mirror on a bedpost. The two shadows went under the bed in the room, not to be caught. They reached the nightstand and stood up. "You got the glue?" The short figure asked. The slender figure pulled out a stick from a pocket."You know I do." The figure replied back. She opened the cap and lifted up the mask and started to apply the glue in fast, straight strokes all across the black mask. Suddenly, the cap that was in the shadow's hand started to slip from the sweat in her hand. Acting fast, the short figure used his powers to keep it from falling onto the ground. When she was done, she wiped her head and said,"The glue lasts about seven to nine hours. The short figure grinned."Perfect," he said, rubbing his gloved hands."That lasts about the whole day. Enough time to think of our next plan." They both laughed an evil laugh and slunk out of the room as they did. Silently. Like the night. The victim did not even notice anything. For he was in a deep slumber and could not hear the slightest noise. Which is why they got away with it.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

"What a beautiful way to start the day." L woke up to the sound of a chirping sound of a bird. He stretched until he could stretch no looked into the mirror. "Hello, good looking." L told himself as he tied on his mask. "And now the final touch." L tied his bandana around his neck._I should adjust it a little._ L attempted to pull off his mask, but to no avail. Th mask stuck to him like flypaper. _It's gotta be the works of O'Chunks. He hates me more than anybody. Maybe it's because of my good looks_. L fixed his bandana to the right._And maybe because I'm a better fighter than . I gotta ask those little brats who did it. _With that, he super jumped into the air, through the roof, which a goomba was fixining from a fire that raged through the castle, nearly destroying it(That is another tale for another time.) "No! It took me all week to fix it." The goomba looked into the sky."Why must it happen to me?" He shook his little feet in the air."Curse you, L, and your super jumping too!" L, not even hearing him, landed into the kitchen with no mess(Expect the unexpected, goombas. You maybe have to work over time.)

Dimentio's mismatched eyes and Moon's silver eyes were glued on the T.V screen. It was a commercial about how Crazee Dayzee tears save lives. L walked up to the T.V. and shut it off. "Hey! We were watching how Crazee Dayzee tears save lives and stuff!" Dimentio yelled loudly. L smirked and said,"Tell me who glued my mask to my awesome face!" Moon shook her head."I wouldn't call it 'awesome', but more normal ." Moon objected."Tell me, you little brats!" L said again, this time more angry. Dimentio and Moon looked at each other and nodded,then looked back at L."Well, we _were_ sworn to not tell anyone, but...O'Chunks did it." Dimentio and Moon both said at the same time. _I knew it! O'Chunks really did do it._ Mr. L thought. _But why they would just tell me this? _L shook his head. "Thanks, squirts." With that, he started to look for O'Chunks."Here, Chunky, chunky. Where are you?" Mr. L last words before he went into a door. "Let's go to the secret room and plan out next attack." Moon suggested. "Good idea." Dimentio smiled his psychotic smile. He snapped his fingers and he and Moon were teleported out of the living room. Girlish screams were heard from the hallway that L went down. "Looks like L has his match." A mysterious voice said.

**Mariofan1394: What is going to happen next, I wonder?**

**Dimentio: I wonder too. What do you think, L?**

**Mr. L: (chair is empty and pieces of tape are scattered across the floor)**

**Mariofan1394: Crap, which one of you let him loose?**

**?: I did. To help my brother.**

**Mariofan1394: (shakes fist in air.)Curse you, disembodied voice!**

**Dimentio: You can tell it's Mr. M, dear.**

**Mariofan1394: Oh. Curse you, Mario's evil counterpart!**

**Dimentio: R&R for ideas to torture L. Ciao!**

**Mariofan1394: Listen to Dimentio and R&R for ideas! Ciao!**

**Dimentio: Hey, you stole my line!**

**Mariofan1394: Who cares? Moon stole my line.**

**Mariofan1394 and Dimentio: (fighting over that subject.)**

**Mr. L: R&R!**


End file.
